Another Kuroshitsuji Parody
by Arashiyama Misaki
Summary: Summary: Kalau Sebastian ditukar sama Ayasaki Hayate, udah biasa. Tapi bagaimana kalau Sebastian ditukar sama Claude? Dan Claude ditukar sama Sebastian? Cuma di sini dan satu-satunya! Oneshot, OC inside.


Disclaimer: Saya enggak plagiat. Kuroshitsuji punya Toboso Yana-sensei. Fanfic Kuroshitsuji ini punya saya. AM disini bukan AM-nya Mbak Luxam di Naik Bajaj. Jangan terbalik.

Warning: OOC. Gaje. Aneh. Siapin karung buat muntah nanti. OC satu, mohon jangan ditendang. **Don't like, please don't read! **

Title: If Claude are Ciel's Butler. If Sebastian are Alois' Butler.

Genre: Humor/Parody

Pair: Claude x Ciel, Sebastian x Alois, Sebastian x Ciel, Claude x Alois, Grell x Claude.

Summary: Kalau Sebastian ditukar sama Ayasaki Hayate, udah biasa. Tapi bagaimana kalau Sebastian ditukar sama Claude? Dan Claude ditukar sama Sebastian? Cuma di sini dan satu-satunya!

A/N: Ini oneshot, jadi jangan tanya kenapa panjang kayak gerbong kereta Argo Gede dari Bandung ke Jakarta atau Jakarta ke Bandung. Siapkan karung, kantong keresek, sama _otomatic computer mouse _kalau sudah mual bacanya. _Then, enjoy reading!_ :3

*u*

**If Claude are Ciel's Butler. If Sebastian are Alois' Butler.**

"Permisi. Ciel Phantomhive-nya ada?" tanya salah satu _visitor _Phantomhive Manor.

"Bocchan ada. Anda … siapa?" tanya Sebastian, butler iblis Phantomhive sambil nyengir melihat anak cewek yang tingginya beda 39 centimeter dari badannya.

"Saya AM. Saya pernah mengirim surat kepadanya. Nnnggg … saya juga sudah janji. Jadi, saya boleh masuk?" tanya AM. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya sambil maki dalam hati, _Sebastian-san, nanti-nanti kalau udah jadi butlernya Alois, lu pendekan dikit kek. Gua susah ngomong jadinya, tauk gak sih_. *author ditendang sama Sebastian*

"Anda naik saja, lalu cari ruangan ke-sepuluh dari lima puluh ruangan yang ada. Itu ruang kerja Bocchan. Anda bisa mencarinya, atau harus saya antar?" jelas Sebastian. Dia masih nyengir sambil bilang dalam hati, _nak, lu gede-gede kalau ketemu gue lagi tinggian dikit, setidaknya seleher gue nape. Susah ngomongnya, tahu gak sih. _*author ditendang author sendiri(?)*

"Ha, untuk apa kau antar. Saya bukan manusia bodoh macam Bardroy, tauk," kata AM nyeleneh. Enggak sadar kalau Bard sudah siap kuda-kuda sama revolver-nya yang pelurunya cuma … satu. Nasib lu sial amat sih, Bard. *dilempar*

_**(Di ruang kerja-nya Ciel Phantomhive …)**_

"Ciel Phantomhive?" panggil AM sambil tengak-tengok sana sini. Dan ternyata pembaca, Ciel ketiduran di depan meja kerjanya, sambil mendengkur. Tapi sebelum dilempar sandal sama AM, Ciel sudah terbangun sambil menggeretak, "Siapa lo, masuk tempat gue? Maling? Sori, gue gak terima maling!"

"Saya bukan maling, Ciel Phantomhive. Tapi saya AM, yang waktu itu sudah ambil janji sama kau. Jadi, pertukaran butler yang kusarankan, kau menyetujuinya?" tanya AM _to the point._

"Iya, jadi. Kau sudah ambil persetujuan dengan pihak kedua?" tanya Ciel balik.

"Iya. Saya sudah. Kalau begitu, pertukaran dimulai besok siang, pukul 10.00 pagi, di ruang depan manor-mu," jelas AM. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi. Selamat bertemu besok, dengan butler barumu!" AM langsung melesat kayak iblis setelah ngelanjutin ucapannya. Maklumkan, AM adalah iblis setengah vampire yang rada gila.

_**(Pukul 10.00 a.m., di ruangan depan Phantomhive Manor)**_

"AM! Woy, kenapa kamu enggak bilang butlerku akan ditukar dengan butler wajah datar dengan jidat lebar ini?" protes Ciel.

AM yang diprotes, cuma senyum enggak jelas sambil jawab, "Kan kau sudah menyetujuinya, Phantomhive. Jadi bagaimanapun bentuk butler yang akan ditukar, kau sudah tidak bisa menolaknya."

"Kau juga, AM! Kenapa enggak bilang butler kesayangan(?)ku akan ditukar dengan butler belah tengah Phantomhive?" protes Alois Trancy sembari menyiapkan kedua jarinya yang sewaktu-waktu bisa mengoyak mata AM dengan sekali tusuk(lu kira … sate?).

"Kau kan sudah setuju, Al. Lagipula, butlermu dan butlernya saja tidak peduli. Iya kan, Claude, Sebastian?" tanya AM sambil menengok ke Sebastian dan Claude bolak-balik.

"Tentu saja, AM-san," kata Claude sambil membenarkan letak kacamata persegi panjangnya yang terkadang menciptakan silau tak terkira(#apaansih).

"Asalkan Danna-sama tidak merepotkan saya, bukan masalah besar untuk saya," sahut Sebastian sembari melempar senyum _innocent _dengan arti: sekali-lo-ganggu-gue-gue-makan-jiwa-lo ke Alois.

"Ya sudah." Dan akhirnya, Alois dan Ciel relain Claude sama Sebastian ditukar.

_**(**__**Pukul 11.00, d**__**i ruang kerja Alois Trancy, Trancy Manor, L**__**ondon)**_

"Nah, saya sudah mensiapkan _chamomile tea _yang tadi Anda pesan. Dan juga _pastry_*)yang Anda inginkan. Silahkan," ujar Sebastian sembari berjalan keluar dari ruangan Alois.

"Hei, tunggu!" teriak Alois. Sebastian hanya menghela napasnya dan berbalik. "Ada apa lagi, Danna-sama?" tanya Sebastian.

"Apa ini yang kau lakukan pada Ciel Phantomhive setelah menyerahkan _evening tea_-nya, heh?" seru Alois.

"Apa yang saya lakukan, Danna-sama?" tanya Sebastian lagi. Dahinya berkerut. Bas, lu kayak orang tua yang saya dan Mbak Luxam definisikan deh di twitter. *dilempar batu*

"Meninggalkan masternya!" teriak Alois.

"Saya akan kembali secepatnya, Danna-sama. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan saya dahulu," sahut Sebastian. "Sama saja seperti berkesan akan melemparkan troli makanan ini ke atas kepala Anda jika saya meninggalkannya di sini untuk menemani Anda," jelas Sebastian(lagi).

"Huh, kalau begitu, cepat!" perintah Alois. Sebastian hanya tersenyum sinis. Merasa menyesal karena menyetujui saja pertukaran butler ini.

_**(Pukul 11.40, di ruang kerja Ciel Phantomhive, Phantomhive Manor, L**__**ondon)**_

"Claude," panggil Ciel dingin. Sementara Claude yang masih membereskan sisa-sisa piring makanan yang habis dimakan Ciel.

"Ada masalah apa, Bocchan?" sahut Claude sambil menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak.

"Kau dengar sua—" Belum selesai Ciel bicara, tiba-tiba ada suara. Biasa.

BLEDAAAAAAAR!

PRAAAAANG!

GEDEBAK!

Suara dapur yang hancur, piring yang pecah, dan pohon yang tumbang. Irama biasa di Manor ini.

"Lupakan pekerjaanmu tadi. Bantu aku memarahi mereka," kata Ciel sambil beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia berjalan mengikuti ketukan tongkatnya.

"HEI, BARD! FINNIAN! MEY RIN! BISA TIDAK KALIAN BEKERJA DENGAN BAIK?" teriak Ciel dari balkon atas. Claude yang mendampingi, cuma diam, sambil mikir, _ini bocah gede amat suaranya. Gue lama-lama tuli juga nih. Si Sebastian gimana bisa adem ayem sama ini bocah ya?_

"Go-gomenasai … Bo-Bocchan …," kata ketiganya tergagap.

"Hah! Sudahlah, tapi yang pasti, jika kalian mengulanginya lagi, kujamin kalian akan berakhir tragis di tanganku," sergah Ciel sambil melirik kepada Claude—atau istilah kerennya, isyarat. Lirikkan matamu, menarik hati~ Oh senyumanmu, manis sekali~ Sehingga membuat, aku tergoda, a, a~ *author dilempar kacang telor*

_**(**__**Trancy Manor, Ruang Depan, 03.00 p.m., L**__**ondon)**_

"Sebastian," panggil Alois.

"_Yes, My—Your Highness_?" sahut Sebastian.

"Ini," Alois menunjukkan secarik amplop putih yang mengatas namakan 'Sebastian Michaelis' di depannya. Sebastian langsung menarik amplop itu dari tangan Alois.

"He-Hei! Mengapa kau—?" tanya Alois.

"Privasi, Danna-sama. Anda tahu kata itu kan? Pri-va-si," eja Sebastian.

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku tahu itu." Alois berkata sambil merengut.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi sebentar," ucap Sebastian sambil kembali ke kamarnya—err, kamarnya Claude sih sebenarnya.

_**(Sebas—Claude Faustus' room, 03.15 p.m., L**__**ondon)**_

Sebastian membuka amplop itu perlahan dan menemukan tulisan indah khas Bocchan-nya. Ia terus membaca.

Kau penasaran? Kurang lebih, isinya seperti ini:

_Ha, Sebastian! Kembalilah secepatnya. Aku muak dengan Claude. Dia wajah datar. Enggak ramah kayak kamu. Apalagi waktu Finnian, Bard, sama Mey Rin ngancurin barang saja, dia diam kayak patung saja. Aku muak banget pokoknya! Kamu harus balik, sekarang! Secepatnya!_

_Regards,_

_Ciel Phantomhive._

Sebastian tersenyum sendiri membaca surat itu. Lalu ia kembali.

_**(Trancy Manor, Ruang Depan, 03.21 p.m., L**__**ondon)**_

"Danna-sama, Anda keberatan jika Anda saya bawa ke Phantomhive Manor?" tanya Sebastian.

"Tentu tidak. Justru kebetulan. Aku bisa kembali bergelayut pada Claude. Kalau begitu, ayo," sahut Alois.

Sebastian hanya tersenyum dan menyiapkan kereta kuda Alois. Sejurus kemudian, Sebastian dan Alois sudah beranjak, pergi ke Phantomhive Manor.

_**(Phantomhive Manor, Ruang Depan, 03.22 p.m., **__**London)**_

"Claude," panggil Ciel.

"_Yes, You—My L__ord?_" sahut Claude.

"Ada surat mengatas namakan dirimu," kata Ciel sembari menyodorkan amplop putih di tangannya.

"Saya permisi sebentar." Claude menyabet surat itu dan segera pergi ke kamarnya—atau lebih tepat kamarnya Sebastian.

_**(Claud—Sebastian Michaelis' room, 03.**__**30**__** p.m., L**__**ondon)**_

Claude mulai membuka surat itu dan melihat tulisan yang sering ia lihat—tulisan milik Alois. Ia menekuni acara membacanya hingga berdiri untuk kembali ke ruang depan.

Kau penasaran isinya juga? Kurang lebih, ini isinya:

_Cla-u-de! Aku butuh dirimu, sekarang! Aku kesepian. Sebastian tidak sepertimu, dia pekerjaannya tersenyuuuuuuuuum mulu. Aku terbiasa sama wajah kamu. Balik, secepatnya! Aku enggak leluasa kalau sama dia juga. Please, Claude. _

_Regards, _

_Alois Trancy._

_(Note: Jangan ke manorku. Aku yang ke sana. Sekalian, 'mengembalikan' Sebastian ke pemiliknya)_

_**(Phantomhive Manor, Ruang Depan, 03.36 p.m., L**__**ondon)**_

"Hey, Claude!" seru Alois. Ia langsung memeluk Claude setelah Claude turun dari tangga.

"…Danna-sama, tidak perlu berlebihan seperti ini kan?" tanya Claude sambil naikin matanya sebelah. Enggak berpengaruh tau gak sih.

"Aku tidak perduli! Asalkan aku tidak bersama Sebastian dan kau tetap mendampingiku, ada yang salah?" tanya Alois balik.

Sementara Ciel, hanya memeluk Sebastian sejenak dan berkata, "Aku senang kau kembali. Aku hampir mati dibuat Claude."

Tiba-tiba pintu depan diketok terus kebuka. Ada AM! Si biang masalahnya.

"Wooh, kalian udah balikan lagi toh? Padahal rencananya kan satu minggu …," kata AM kecewa.

"Justru gue lebih bahagia kalo cuma sehari doang. Kalo seminggu, boro-boro balikan. Mungkin ketemu Sebastian gue udah _game over_," omel Ciel.

"Gue mungkin udah jadi patung waktu ketemu sama Claude kalo seminggu. Kasih waktu yang memungkinkan napa?" protes Alois.

"Hoo, maaf. Saya kira kalian tahan satu minggu." AM ngomong dengan tampang pingin ditabok.

"Sebas-chaaaan~~~!" teriak sebuah suara banci. Ketebak kali ye? Udah pasti si Grell Sutcliff.

"Eh, ada satu cowok ganteng lagi. Kenalan doonk. Kamyu ganteng dech~~" Si Grell bukan deketin Sebas. Tapi malah ke Claude. Sementara Sebastian ber-alhamdulillah sendiri(eh, lu kapan taubat Bas?), Claude bergidik. Dia menelan air ludahnya sendiri.

Selamat bermain ya, Claude!

_**(OWARI)**_

Flame, Review, Fave, semua diterima kok!


End file.
